reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Clarissa
Personality Clarissa is shy with newcomers and is scared of what other people will say, or how they will react to her and her disfigured face. She is very bold and doesn't seem to overly care about consequences. Like when she let a man die to save Colin's life, or killed Aylee to make Mary believe Nostradamus. She is loyal to a point. She loves Nostradamus, as well as Mary. However, her love for Mary is more of an obsession. Early Life Clarissa is the love child of the Catherine de' Medici, and her secret lover Richard Delacroix. She was born less than 20 years ago to the couple while the Queen's husband was away. She was born with her father's birthmark on her cheek and was left to die in The Blood Wood. A man found her before the wolves did and brought her home to his son and wife. He tried different potions and elixirs to rid the baby of her birthmark. When those didn't work he resorted to surgery, leaving the now young child permanently scarred. Once the man died, his son Michel de Nostredame took charge of the child and eventually brought her to French Court with him. He warned Clarissa to stay quiet and hidden from sight if she wished to remain with him and inside the castle. Season 1 * Pilot Clarissa watched from a window as Mary Stuart arrives in front of the entire French Court. Later that evening Clarissa was spying on Queen Catherine while she was informing Colin MacPhail on his new obligations. Clarissa decided to warn Mary of her spiked wine and sneaked back into the hidden hallways of the castle, and warned Mary using a hidden door in Marys' room. The next day Clarissa's hard work pays off, and Mary has avoided being raped and losing her alliance with France. Mary thanked Clarissa for her help and guidance, starting a hesitant friendship between the two. * Snakes in the Garden Clarissa decided to save the life of Colin. The night before he was to be beheaded, she painted a red 'X' on the door of another man. After he was tortured on the rack, she sets Colin free into The Blood Wood. The next day at a party for Prince Charles and his fiancé Lady Madeleine, Clarissa becomes annoyed when Charles didn't have time for her. He tried to explain but they are interrupted by Queen Mary. Clarissa overheard Charles explain to Mary who she was. Mary tried to talk with her, but Clarissa becomes afraid and ran back into the shadows of the castle walls. After the party, Clarissa was spying on Mary in her room again. Mary took a good sized marble and rolled one down the secret passageway in her room to Clarissa. Mary asked her questions about Queen Catherine and the English, including the newly arrived Simon Westbrook. If the marble was rolled back, the answer was yes, if not, the answer was no. Clarissa reveals The English & the French Queen, may or may not be working together, but they both want her gone. Clarissa got scared after too many questions and ran away again, but not before leaving Mary with a Key. That night Nostradamus scolded her for interfering as he cleaned off the 'X' she painted on the wrong door. He warned her to stay away from Mary. * Hearts and Minds During a day of sporting events between Francis and the newly arrived Tomás, Catherine mentions during their archery session, that the target is modeled after a supposed castle ghost. That night Clarissa decided to stay under Mary's bed for the night. * Left Behind Mary came to Clarissa for help. The castle had been taken over by Count Vincent and his Italian men. Mary begs Clarissa for help and left her a piece on chalk to mark a safe passage out of the castle so that all the castle inhabitants would be able to escape. Clarissa did as asked and creates a path with the chalk. Hours laters, Francis' new love interest Olivia D'Amencourt was walking alone. She left her spot behind the door to follow Francis' instead of staying behind and making sure Mary and her ladies were able to get through the door, as it can only be opened from one side. Clarissa scared Olivia and then took her away. * Fated Clarissa spied of Catherine and Diane de Poitiers's conversation when Catherine tells Diane to poison Lady Kenna. Clarissa, wanting Mary to stay, or perhaps out of spite, took matters into her own hands when Diane decided not to poison Kenna. Clarissa stole a new poison that Nostradamus had been working on, and put it into a drink intended for the badly beaten Kenna. However when Lady Aylee drank it instead Clarissa again took matters into her own hands and pushes her off the 2nd floor, killing her. Aylee died on the ground with her friends around her. Hours after Aylee's body was brought to Nostradamus he called Clarissa into the room. He becomes furious when he recognizes that his own poison was given to Aylee, and realized Clarissa murdered her. He then rips off the sack that covered Clarissa's face and forced her to look at what she had done. He then forces her behind a wall and into a cage as punishment as she wailed and cried at him. * For King and Country TBC *'Sacrifice' - (Mentioned) Mary told Catherine "The path to the stables is still marked" from when Mary had Clarissa mark a path to the stables with chalk over six months ago.Left Behind * Inquisition Clarissa was forced to stay in the cage that Nostradamus had put her in for over a week. He warned her she had to keep hidden and not interfere with the lives of others in the castle. Feeling pity for her, he tossed her, her doll along with her food. Angry at her adopted brother for keeping her locked up, Clarissa stabbed him with the wood that was in the doll's body and ran off. Clarissa found out from spying on Catherine that She was her mother, and that a man named Richard Delacroix was her father. She was their love child from a long time ago. That night, Catherine decided to kill Mary and herself to save her children's future and birthrights. Clarissa saved them both and tried to communicate with her mother. However, Catherine is startled by the sight of her long-dead-daughter, calling her a monster and screamed for her to go away. Clarissa left, heartbroken. * Royal Blood Clarissa decided to sneak into her mother's chambers, while she was locked up. She went from her bed to her dresser looking for things. She opened a jewelry box and started to go through the locks of hair her mother had collected from her children. She looked at Harry's blonde lock and became jealous. Clarissa had to hide when she heard someone coming into the room. She panicked and hid behind a dressing wall as a young couple began to make out on the bed. She watched them as they did so, apparently intrigued. Having never left, Clarissa was still in the room when the young maiden girl was cleaning up. The young woman asked who was there. Startled, Clarissa came out from behind the curtains and grabbed the girl. She immediately put her arms around her neck and strangled her to death. Later Clarissa was back in her secret passages of the castle walls. She was watching her half-brothers, Prince Charles, and Prince Henri play together. She decides to open the gift Mary left her. Inside was a half a mask. Mary had had it created for her, to cover the scars on the left side of her face. Clarissa put it on and admired herself. She then looked down at the locks of hair she had stolen. They were Henri and Charles’. She pulled out a bloody lock of her own red hair and wrapped it around the other two. Having heard that Charles and Henri were going to be relocated, Clarissa had hid inside the same wagon they were in. At nightfall, she got out and killed the driver. She then walked over to her friend Charles who greeted her. He asked why she was there, ignoring his question she told both the boys to come with her. And said that she wanted them to be a family together. The next morning feeling panicked, knowing her mother what have guards out looking for her son's, Clarissa made a rash decision. She decided to tell both the boys to pick up as many rocks as they could and to put them in their pockets. She said they were going for a swim, and it is assumed that Clarissa intended to drown them and possibly drown herself. Before the boys could be drowned her mother, Mary and Sebastian all interrupted them. Both her younger brothers tried to run away, but Clarissa was able to grab Charles and hold him to her with a knife at his throat. Mary tried to reason with her, as did her mother. Clarissa only wanted them to be a family, and the only way they could was in death. Before Clarissa could cut Charles’ throat, Mary smashed her on the head with a rock. She fell down, but before she died, Mary held her hand for her last breath. The young Scottish Queen cried over the death of her friend. Two men that had been taxed with burying the body of Clarissa, decided to throw her down the hill. When her body stopped rolling, they reluctantly hammered a wooden cross into the ground above her head and threw her half-mask on her body. Clarissa's lifeless body laid on the snow, with both her eyes still open. * Consummation - (Mentioned) Clarissa was mentioned by Nostradamus and her mother Catherine while talking about her and her supposed death from a week before. When Nostradamus went to visit her make-shift grave, he saw her bloody footprints leaving the grave site. Season Two * Sins of the Past - (Mentioned) King Francis asks his mother, Queen Catherine why she didn't tell him about his sister Clarissa. Ask why she didn't tell him she might still be alive, and the prophecy was unfulfilled. * Reversal of Fortune After Clarissa fled the home she had been forced to work for, she had been seen by the local villagers. They quickly decided she was a witch, based on her appearance. Even referring to her face as ‘''kissed by the devil''’. She had been caught stealing and was about to be hanged for her crimes. However, when the potato sack covering her face was taken off, among the villagers, Clarissa saw the familiar face of Sebastian. Clarissa called out to Bash, begging for mercy, pleading with him not to let the villagers kill her. Bash reminded the villagers, he was the king's deputy, and as such he would take care of this problem at Court. Bash took Clarissa away, and when they were far enough away he undid the ropes around her hand. Clarissa begged him not to take her back to the castle, knowing that Catherine would have her killed, for attempting to murder her to two sons. Sebastian suggested, perhaps that's what she deserved. Clarissa promised she had changed, she had gone mad with envy, after finding out the family she had been watching for years, was actually her own. Bash confessed he wasn't sure what to do with her yet. Clarissa when brought to a young woman's house, which she was allowed to sleep off her experience. During that time, Sebastian left for court. That night Bash had returned from court and brought with him some expensive wine from the castle. He had brought it for all three of them to toast for Delphine's hospitality. Clarissa was both flattered and embarrassed by his kind gesture. Telling them it had been a long time since anyone had offered her more than dirty water. However almost immediately after taking her first mouthful, she fell to the ground in pain. Bash crawled over to her, trying to comfort her, and apologize. Clarissa cried out, asking why her mother was doing this to her. Crying that she too was her child. Sebastian held her in his arms and told her he was doing it for her other child, their brother King Francis was sick. Sebastian explained, their mutual friend Nostradamus had had a vision; Mary's return to court would cost Queen Catherine her firstborn. They believed the debt had been settled with Clarissa's death. However, since her return, it appeared Francis now was dying. As he believed in Nostradamus's visions, he explained he needed to do this to satisfy The Fates. And if not, then may The Devil take his soul. Clarissa died, moments later in Sebastian's arms. Sadly it was never explained to Clarissa, that it wasn't her own mother behind her poisoning, but Sebastian doing it to save his brother. Notes * Clarissa is the illegitimate love child of the Queen of France and Viscount Richard Delacroix. Inquisition. * Clarissa shares a genetic family birthmark with her father, Richard Delacroix.Inquisition. * Clarissa had a thief executed in place of Colin MacPhail.Pilot. She also snapped a maid's neck, Royal Blood. and threatened to kill Prince Charles and Prince Henri as revenge againts her mother. Royal Blood. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:French Category:Deceased Category:Bastard Category:TV Show Exclusive Characters